


the price of company

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Muses, VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan is digustingly sweet and kyungri is a minx. they work well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the price of company

It's been approximately a total of four hours since they finished unpacking the last box of their belongings and Kyungri is already digging through a messy pile of clothes that has made itself a home next to  _their_ bed. It still feels weird to say this was  _their_ bed,  _their_ bedroom,  _their_ apartment. It's a new feeling, most definitely, but it's one that leaves a soft smile on Kyungri's face even as she rifles through their garments, which is mostly dominated by Jaehwan's character underwear, in the flimsy bathroom towels Jaehwan bought. (She knew he bought them with other intentions.)

Underneath the bag of cookies towards the bottom, she finds the pair of panties she was looking for, the one Jaehwan likes the most, and carefully picks it up before sauntering back to the bathroom. Their kitten, Marmalade, tries to catch Kyungri in the pass-by to furiously rub her head against her calf, but misses and ends up colliding with the leg of the dining room table.

Kyungri laughs as the kitten springs back instantly and paws at her bare feet, mewling cutely to grab her attention. She grabs the kitten, carrying it with her into the bathroom and setting her on the lid of the toilet while she rids of the towel and begins to dress herself. She decides to forego the bra. Kyungri has a feeling she might not be needing it.

As she casually ties up her hair into a bun, Kyungri can hear the sound of the front door opening and Marmalade leaps off the toilet seat to go greet the person at the door. Even though it's Jaehwan probably coming back from grocery shopping, she decides to take her sweet time because Jaehwan will be thanking her later.

Jaehwan is turned around, bent over in front of the fridge as he proceeds to stock it up with the items he just bought. Kyungri eyes everything as he unpacks it, relieved when she sees that Jaehwan didn't go overboard on the junk food this time. The last time she inspected his fridge, he had nothing but cookies, chips, and juice drinks. She had to forcefully drag him to the supermarket and buy him food with actual health benefits. There was no way she was going to let lose the beginning of his sculpted six pack.

Jaehwan gets back to his feet, scratching the underside of Marmalade's chin before noticing Kyungri. She definitely catches the way his eyes rake over her appreciatively, looking over her chest longer than usual before his eyes meet her. "Take a shower?" Jaehwan asks, and Kyungri smirks because she hear the little hitch in his throat even if he tries to mask it.

"I figured I needed one," she says, perching herself onto the stool at the counter, purposefully leaning in a little to give a little extra cleavage. Jaehwan stares. "After unpacking all those things, you just feel gross, you know? It feels nice, taking a hot shower in our apartment." She bites her lower lip at the word 'our' and Jaehwan smiles at her, leaning over to take her hand.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, "I brought back food."

Kyungri perks up, sniffing a little and grinning wide when she smells the grease. "Is that what I think it is?"

Jaehwan grins, reaching to place the bag of the takeout food onto the counter. "It is, from the Chinese place now only three blocks away instead of twenty-five minute drive." He lets her tear open the plastic bag and take out her meal, the same thing she always gets, before he sits down on a stool directly across from her.

"You know," Kyungri says around a mouthful of noodles, smiling appreciatively when Jaehwan moves in and wipes a smudge of grease from the corner of her mouth with his index finger, "I now remember the reason I like you."

Jaehwan pouts and Kyungri rolls her eyes at his antics. Typical Jaehwan. "And the reason wasn't my looks?"

Kyungri shakes her head and scoops a spoonful of rice, holding it to Jaehwan's mouth. Although he's frowning, Jaehwan opens his mouth rather obediently, still keeping his pity face on even as he chews on the rice thoroughly. "Well, I can't say you're the most _attractive_ guy I've dated."

The spoon clatters to the table top, the vibration ringing through the air. "I see." Jaehwan clucks his tongue, pushing his food away from him, huffing a little. Kyungri sets down her chopsticks about to say something when Jaehwan interrupts. "I'll be in our room." Pause. "Sorting stuff."

She doesn't even earn the chance to take it back before Jaehwan is shuffling out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, leaving his food nearly untouched and letting it get cold. She gets up, stuffing both her's and Jaehwan's meals into the microwave. She lost her appetite.

Marmalade skids over to her, looking to be petted, but Kyungri ushers the cat into the bathroom, closing the door on her. There won't be a need for cat interruptions.

She finds Jaehwan sitting on the ground, folding his boxer-briefs and shoving them into a empty drawer, avoiding all eye contact with her. Sighing, Kyungri sits down on the end of the bed, scooting to be closer to Jaehwan who dutifully tries to ignore her presence. She tries again to grab his attention by moving to rest a hand on his thigh, feeling a bit relieved when he stills.

"Are you mad?" She asks, choosing to make a spot on the floor behind him, putting her long fingers to good use as she massages his shoulders. His shoulders start to relax into her and he stops with activities, leaning into the touch.

"Mad? No." Jaehwan turns around a little, resting a hand on top of one of hers. "A little upset? Yeah."

Kyungri maneuvers herself a smidge so she is angled to stare at his profile. He does have a wonderful jawline. "Did you want me to lie?"

Jaehwan smiles, shaking his head. "There's no reason for you to. I'm just being petty over this."

Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek, smiling as she says, "You're not being petty. I probably shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry. It's my fault." She leans in to kiss his cheek and he threads their fingers together, holding their hands tightly.

"If it's anything," Jaehwan starts, bringing their intertwined hands up before kissing Kyungri's, eliciting a giggle out of her, "You're the most gorgeous girl I've dated." When Kyungri scoffs, he firmly shakes his head. "True fact."

"You need to be quiet." Kyungri insists, tracing patterns onto the back of Jaehwan's hand. "You're being horribly sweet right now."

"I thought you liked me when I was horribly sweet."

Kyungri smiles. "I do."

"Then I don't see the problem," is the last thing Jaehwan says before he swoops in for a soft kiss on Kyungri's lips. Kyungri instantly presses back, letting her eyes flutter close blissfully as Jaehwan sucks her lower lip into his mouth. His kisses are soft and sweet, but they are always insistent.

"I'll have you know," Kyungri says, breathless as she breaks away, letting her gaze linger on his tongue and how it darts out to wet his lips, "You definitely trump those guys in more ways than one."

Jaehwan playfully raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He keeps his eyes focused on Kyungri's wandering hand and how it trails dangerously up his thighs, stopping just before reaching his lower region. "Care to enlighten me?"

Kyungri finally lets her hand settle over his clothed crotch. He's soft.

Steadily, she begins to palm him through his jeans, watching Jaehwan's reaction intensely. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kyungri deliberately drags her fingers over him agonizingly slow pace and he groans. "Okay, yeah, shutting up now."

"Good," Kyungri murmurs before she leans in for another kiss, this time the press of their lips is harder, rougher, and much more slick. Jaehwan is definitely the best kisser out of all the boyfriends she has had.

Jaehwan breaks away, forcefully removing Kyungri's hand away from his body. He hisses when he accidentally presses her palm in deeper. "Bed. Now. My legs are killing me on the floor." Kyungri nods and stands up, pulling Jaehwan as well, kissing him swiftly as soon as he is on his feet. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and the choice to go without a bra is approved by Jaehwan by the way he grunts at the feeling.

Kyungri ends up on her back, pressed against the pillows with Jaehwan hovering over her and continuously kissing her. Even in bed, he feels the need to pamper her.

Slyly, Kyungri unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down in a frenzy just until they are past his ass, then dips her hand beneath the waistband of his underwear to grasp his cock. A hint of pride swells through her when she realises how hard Jaehwan has gotten for her in the short span of time. Jaehwan's hips stutter as he mumbles a low 'fuck' as Kyungri wastes no time and rubs the head of his erection. She knows where he likes to be touched and how, that one spot just underneath the head of his cock, and he'd probably turn even more into a grunting mess if she took him in her mouth.

So, she does.

Jaehwan's mouth falls open in surprise when Kyungri props herself up, leaning in to suck the head of his cock into her mouth gently, lapping quickly one moment and then taking long, slow licks the next. With a hiss, he manages out, "Fuck."

Kyungri looks at him through her eyelashes, and Jaehwan groans when he meets her eyes and has to close his own because the sight is too overwhelming. Kyungri doesn't even know how to deep-throat, but she doesn't have to because as soon as she starts, Jaehwan is a goner.

What she can't fit into her mouth is stroked with her hand, rubbing up and down until Jaehwan gasps in quick successions, signaling he's close. "Oh gosh, Kyungri." It's only a few moments later when Kyungri runs her tongue deliberately over his slit that Jaehwan comes, moaning out her name loud enough for their new neighbors to hear.

What a great first impression of them.

Kyungri pulls back, wiping the corners of her mouth before she leans in to give Jaehwan a kiss, letting him take his time to roam her mouth. His hands make their ways to her breasts, squeezing them gentle through the material of her shirt. Kyungri blushes when she makes a low whine in the back of her throat, feeling too hot for even the small amount of clothes she's wearing.

"Faster," she urges on his lips, rolling her hips upward until Jaehwan can't take it anymore and pins her back into the cushions.

His hands hold the hem of her shirt and he pulls his shirt just over her breasts so it lies bunched up in her armpits. Jaehwan gingerly comes down to let his breath ghost over her nipples, smiling as Kyungri whimpers. "Your boobs are amazing," he compliments, tweaking the nub with his thumb and index finger.

Kyungri shoots his a glare from her position. "If they're amazing than why don't you come down here and worship them properly?"

Jaehwan chuckles, lips hovering only two centimeters away from her nipple when he says, "As you wish," and then takes it into his mouth.

Kyungri presses her head further in the pillow, her fingers cradling the back of his head. His other hand fondles her other breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers like putty as he alternates between sucking and licking the other. A minute later he pauses, detaching himself from her boobs as he kisses her on the mouth before switching breasts and giving them the same treatment.

She needs more from Jaehwan. She needs him down at her crotch, so she pulls him off of her and her nipple falls out of his mouth with a pop before she guides his head down in between her thighs to where she really needs attention.

He shucks off her shorts, throwing them towards the pile of clothes still on the floor. He lets his fingers glide over her entrance over her underwear a few times, enough to get her riled up and panting before he even has his mouth on her. But she finished him off quickly, so he feels obligated to do the same for her.

Kyungri can see him inching closer to her wetness, and she waits in anticipation for him to finally reach her, but then he stops. She meets his eyes and she can see the mischievousness in them. "What about in bed?" Jaehwan teases, watching her intently as he places a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her heat through the cotton of her underwear. "What rank am I?"

She arches her spine, gasping as she fists her hands in his hair. "Definitely number one." His tongue licks her seam, and she feels so hot right now. "Yes, you're definitely number one."

He smiles before stretching her panties and moving them to the side so he can lick her folds. He legs clamp around his head, but he takes it in stride as a sign he's doing an excellent job and he delivers another strong run of his tongue.

He entertains her clit as he slips one finger inside of her, pumping it in steadily until he finally reaches the spot that has Kyungri keening and practically fucking herself onto his finger. He inserts another and increases the speed of his tongue, keeping his gaze fixated on Kyungri as she cups her own breast and pants out desperately.

It's when he has three fingers in her and his mouth sucking on her clit she comes, and hard. She cries out, and Jaehwan pushes his fingers in rhythmically through her orgasm, leading her through the after shocks.

Jaehwan pulls out and Kyungri drags him back up to kiss him, smiling widely onto his lips. With a whisper, Kyungri tells him, "Although you may not have been my most attractive boyfriend, you're definitely the only guy that I've loved so much." He beams down at her, kissing her lightly as she runs her hand through his hair, brushing away the stray strands.

Jaehwan breaks away, looking over the room in annoyance. "We should probably clean the rest of this up now."

Pouting, Kyungri hooks her arms around the back of his neck, keeping him right on top of her. "I'm not really in the mood for that right now."

Jaehwan raises his eyebrow. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Kyungri kisses him again, mumbling against his lips, "Round two."

His face turns a little red, enough for Kyungri to notice and smirk at him. She positions herself so she can speak directly into his ear, using her husky voice. "How about we meet in the shower in like twenty minutes. That gives you time to clean up some more and some time for you to get yourself back up." She pats his cock for emphasis and Jaehwan gurgles in his throat.

"I think your goal is to deflower every place in the apartment, isn't it?" Jaehwan asks as Kyungri pulls away and gets off the bed, swaying her hips as she walks towards the door.

She grins. "That's the plan. Don't keep my waiting long, otherwise I might start without you." Jaehwan gulps, his thoughts instantly trailing to Kyungri fingering herself or using a toy and he practically scrambles to the ground, putting his things away quickly with a blush on his face.

It's satisfying to watch him get worked up over her, Kyungri thinks as she observes him through the doorway, stepping out into the living room and looking over their furniture choices. Yep, a lot of great places to have sex later on, as well as movie nights and long make-out sessions.

She can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
